


天使之育

by floatingsamsam



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Breastfeeding, If Angel Can Give Birth To Human, M/M, implied gang rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 如果人类的生命是依靠天使孕育得到的。警告：有路人x Aziraphale，产乳，侮辱，政治不正确。





	天使之育

如果人类的生命是依靠天使孕育得到的。

那该要有多少天使孕育多少次，是不是？那不现实。

不过这只是从现代人类的角度看待，要知道创世纪只有两个人类。谁知道上帝是不是像个典型的老板一样将任务随便下发给一个天使，然后将功劳据为己有？美其名曰，上帝是万能的，能够创造一切事物。

Crowley不是因为不愿意怀孕才堕落的。他还没有来得及体验就堕落了。

其实早该过了依靠天使孕育人类的纪元，只是依靠人类自己的繁衍方式都已经应接不暇。但是Aziraphale还是怀孕了。

Crowley努力不当作一回事，“按道理说你没必要再怀孕。”

“我也这么认为。”Aziraphale笑着点点头。

天使纯白的翅膀展开，散发出一片模糊却强烈的白光。

Crowley是恶魔，底下是什么样子你是清楚的，他看到过的所有光线几乎都来自于Aziraphale自身的光芒。尽管他和Aziraphale在一起的时间够长，但他还是会感到有些刺眼。

他碰了碰Aziraphale的羽毛，“要不……还是收起来吧。在夜晚显得有些太惹眼了。”

他努努嘴，示意一下周围。尽管他们所在的地方没有一个人，连路灯也没有。

Aziraphale立即会意，他点点头，又摇摇头，“我明白。不过我没办法收起来。”

“没办法？什么意思？”Crowley把墨镜向上抬起，露出黄色的蛇瞳。却又因为天使刺眼的圣光皱起了整张脸。

Aziraphale耸耸肩，背后的翅膀也跟着抖动，表达着情绪，“就是收不起来。我试过了，它不受我的控制了。”

“怎么可能？你的翅膀不受你的控制？”Crowley的语气听起来像是如果你的翅膀不听你的话，那你就把它拔下来油炸了吃。

Aziraphale的眼珠向上转，他的双手手指互相交叉，这表示他应该在回忆过去发生的事，“我也不知道什么时候开始的。大概是怀孕之后？”

Crowley仍旧皱着脸，他犹疑地将墨镜非常缓慢地架回到鼻梁上，“你上一次也是这样吗？”

“啊，我是第一次怀孕。”Aziraphale的双手放在身前。他以前就喜欢这么做，大概是习惯动作。但是现在知道他怀孕之后，Crowley觉得那个动作有些像是在保护着腹部。

总而言之，很怪异。他的朋友莫名其妙就怀了孕，那让他感觉像是在被上帝派来的小间谍监视。

Aziraphale看起来很高兴，他说话的时候踮了下脚，显得他很活泼。

“那……这算是你的孩子吗？你是这孩子的……嗯，父亲还是母亲？”

“都不是。这个孩子的父亲和母亲都是上帝，我只是一个生育的工具。”尽管体内孕育的这个生命和他没有任何关系，但Aziraphale的脸上依然没有半点失望或遗憾的神色。

Crowley觉得这句话听着十分耳熟，Aziraphale听起来像个实实在在的人类。

“现在人类这么多，为什么还要天使生育？”Crowley还在思考有没有可能让Aziraphale放弃继续怀孕。

“我也不知道。但是这是上帝的旨意。”Aziraphale向天上看去。

夜空黑黢黢一片。多少人在夜晚祷告。别说这些人，天使都没有得到过上帝的回应。

“上帝的旨意就不可以违抗吗？”Crowley刚说完就意识到自己根本是多此一举，可小天使又把他的话当成认真的提问。

“当然。你别这么说，这也不是什么坏事。上帝将这项任务交给我，这是一种荣耀。”Aziraphale还挺了挺胸膛，他看起来相当为此骄傲。

“他就这么把‘任务’交给你们吗？”

Aziraphale摸了摸肚子。哦，那个动作真让Crowley感到恶心，那看起来太像个人类了。

“不是。如果他想要传达什么，一般都会通过Metatron。不过这件事，是怀孕之后才知道他把任务交给我们的。”

“也就是，他什么都不跟你们说，直接让你们怀孕，而你们事先根本对此毫不知情？”

“对，可以这么说吧。”Aziraphale爽快地应答。他丝毫不认为这是上帝的专制。

Crowley看着Aziraphale的肚子。墨镜挡住了他的眼睛，看不出他此时的神情，但Aziraphale还是被盯得有些紧张。

他是第一次接受这项光荣的任务，他会圆满完成的。况且这也不是什么坏事，他希望别人能够相信他。当然他也相信他自己。

他遮了遮自己的肚子，尽管现在看来还没有任何变化。

“那……祝你好运。”Crowley迟疑地开口。

“谢谢你，Crowley。”

恶魔离开了。天使展开的翅膀在夜色中着实显眼。

Crowley再见到Aziraphale的时候，Aziraphale的肚子依旧没有太大变化，似乎根本没有变大。

他没有见过天使怀孕，他不知道天使怀孕的时候该是什么样的。

Aziraphale在和他说话的时候突然吐了起来，Crowley以为他也会像人类那样孕吐。

起初是干呕，然后吐出的是一滩水。更像是“流”出来的。

吐出的像是富含矿物质的水，并不十分清澈，但没有什么固体掺杂在其中。

Crowley在Aziraphale身边转来转去。他可没有见过这种场面，他不知道该怎么办。

“要去叫医生吗？Angel，你还能再等等吗？”他弯下腰轻柔地抚摸着Aziraphale的背部。

当他的手触碰到Aziraphale的身体时，他清晰地感受到Aziraphale在呕吐时身体产生的波动。那种波动把他的心都揪在一起。

那个东西在Aziraphale的身体捣乱，像是蠕虫一样令他的身体抽搐。

Crowley从未离怀孕的天使如此近过。他本以为那就只是一件十分简单的事，反正是上帝要让他们怀孕的，用不着他操心。

但当他如此近距离感受怀孕这件事对Aziraphale产生的影响时，他对上帝产生了从未有过的愤怒。他知道自己不是个称职的恶魔，但是上帝却比他所知道的任何一个恶魔都要更加邪恶。

但上帝又虚伪得可以。上帝要有多邪恶，才会做出让一个天使怀孕这样残忍的事？

天使是圣洁的，必然都是处子。他们却因为上帝的旨意怀孕，无需受精，无需性交，只要上帝想要，他们便会怀孕。

过了一会儿，Aziraphale的呕吐物中开始夹带固体。

Aziraphale虽然对食物很感兴趣，但天使并不会消化食物，也不会排泄，他们不会吸收任何食物。Aziraphale的进食只是为了享受。所以他的胃里哪里来的东西供他去吐呢？

当Crowley看见Aziraphale吐出固体的时候，惊慌地用手去接。

他感觉Aziraphale在从内部把自己的实体吐出去，那会慢慢将他的实体消耗殆尽，一点点损毁。

他知道生育一个人类应该不会彻底耗费一个天使。他也希望真的如他所想，那个糟糕的预感只是他的错觉。

他的手一沉，他本能地张开手接住。然后接连有其他东西从他手上滑过去，落在地上。

他还没有看清那是什么，就听到有婴儿新鲜的啼哭声在耳边此起彼伏。

他手里的东西好像活了过来，在他的掌心扭动。

他的手掌被Aziraphale吐出的液体沾湿，掌心里的那个东西扭动的时候，触感就像一条挣扎得没有那么厉害的鱼。

他低下头细看，那个东西确实在动，上面还覆盖着Aziraphale呕吐出来的一些固体，像是白色的薄膜。

他用另一只手轻轻拂去润湿的薄膜，在那下面正轻微扭动着身体的，是一个和他半个手掌差不多大的婴儿。

从外表上看像是人类的婴儿，有外露的生殖器，只是整体的体型要小得多。不过整个身体呈淡紫色，就像是窒息过的状态。他闭着眼睛，手脚蜷缩，张大着嘴发出一声声啼哭，尖锐得像是鸟叫声。

Crowley看向地面，那些从他手上滑落的果然是和他手掌上正举着的婴儿一样的东西。他的注意力一时分散，手掌稍微倾斜，那个婴儿就从他的掌心滑了下去，吓得他连忙用双手接住。

Aziraphale的半个身子都靠在栏杆上，但依然无法站立。他滑倒的时候碰到了Crowley，Crowley这才将注意力又重新聚集到Aziraphale身上。

他用空出的那只手托住Aziraphale的手臂，用拿有婴儿的手环过Aziraphale的身体，揽着他让他靠在自己的身上。

Aziraphale在Crowley的怀里吐出最后一口带有白色薄膜和液体的呕吐物。他的嘴都合不上，粗重地喘息。

吐出的液体是有粘性的，仍有一些粘在他的嘴唇上，却又落不下来。他低着头保持着呕吐时的姿势，Crowley也不敢随意改变他的姿势让他靠在自己的肩上。

Crowley又没有见过天使生产，面对一地狼藉和虚弱的天使，他根本不知道该从何下手。

他向无人的四周慌乱地张望。此时他十分羡慕人类，他们可以在无望的时候祈祷上帝来拯救他们，而他却找不到任何人来帮他。更讽刺的是，造成这种局面的正是上帝。

“Angel，angel？你还好吗？”他当然看得出来Aziraphale现在状况并不好，十分不好。他只是不知道该怎么办。慌乱的时候，你总是会做蠢事，问一些莫名其妙的问题。

Aziraphale颤颤巍巍地将手伸入衣领，Crowley不知道他要做什么，就这样眼睁睁地看着他拿出一块叠得方方正正的手帕。他擦了擦自己的嘴。

Crowley吸了口气，如果只是这点事，Aziraphale可以让自己帮他拿。

Aziraphale说话了。他看了Crowley一眼，好不容易扯出个笑，“没事。还挺顺利的。”

他不笑还好。他笑的时候，只是为了扯动脸部的肌肉，能看出他在微笑之前是怎样皱着眉积攒力气，一寸寸地调动眉梢、嘴角，再到脸颊，这些部位没有一个地方不是颤抖着的。本来那么简单的动作显得如此声势浩大。他在提起笑容的时候，简直像完成了一项大工程。他一笑，就能看出来他有多疲惫。

Crowley摸了摸Aziraphale鬓角的汗水，低头看着仰视他的Aziraphale，“去我那里？”

Aziraphale保持着不变的笑容，摇摇头，“如果他们要把孩子带走的话，会发现我和你一直深交的。”

Crowley皱眉，“他们？你还要带着这些……不知道是什么的东西走？”

Aziraphale避开视线，“嗯……我也不太清楚，我也是第一次经历。不过总不能放任他们不管吧。”

Crowley应该知道天使的规则一直很多。真烦人。

那些貌似是人类婴儿的生物，掉落一地的，包括他手里的这个，都在不停地哭号。Crowley对于这些生物竟然是上帝命令一个天使孕育出来的事实感到难以置信。

不用他说，这些生物比地狱之子还要像地狱之子。看看这诡异的身体大小和皮肤颜色，还有邪恶的声音。

他觉得Aziraphale是不是受骗了，这些东西要怎么变成人类？

Aziraphale抓住他的衣袖，艰难地说：“Crowley，去书店。”

Crowley想抓住些什么，但是他手里的婴儿仍在哭号，他不能用力握紧。

那个东西滑溜溜的触感让他恶心，使他想到第一场雨。那时什么都没有，大地一片荒芜，他们只是活着，等待着。

他们知道，那场雨一定会来。早晚而已。而它没有正确的时间，没有早或迟的分别，一切只有上帝知道。他的安排就是准则，就连错误都是对的。

最后Crowley还是带着Aziraphale和那些不知疲倦的小东西一起回到Aziraphale的书店。

Aziraphale坐在椅上，Crowley蹲跪在他的面前。从他那双金色的蛇瞳里其实很难传达出关切的目光，技术原因，上帝就让他长那样。

他几乎要把脸贴在Aziraphale的面前，半张着嘴，忘情地要从他的好友脸上探寻出所有信息。Aziraphale是上帝的战士，上帝是不会让他的战士为了区区几个人类就死的，对不对？

他可从来没有经历过生离死别。除了Aziraphale，他没有在乎过任何人。

他们是永生的。除了尽量不被天堂和地狱发现他们友好的关系，他们拥有的就是永恒。但是如果Aziraphale不在了呢，那会是什么感觉，会变成什么样子，他该怎么继续活着？

他活了这么久，但此时被击打之后的慌乱让他失去了力量，使他变得弱小，以至于他觉得自己似乎刚刚出生。

Aziraphale轻拍着他的衣袖，“你不能继续留在这里。万一他们来了，会发现你的。”

他想说他一点都不在乎会不会被其他天使发现，但是他知道上帝不会让他的天使死去的。他出于畏惧，出于犹豫，出于从未和天使说出口的话，勉强拉远自己和Aziraphale之间的距离，然后他慢慢站了起来。

他说再见都不干脆。他没有立刻转过身，而是不断地后退着，竖瞳和墨镜帮助他尽可能减少情绪的泄露，但他躲闪的视线和不流畅的动作还是能够让人看得出他的紧张。

“那我走了。”他看了一眼Aziraphale，又低下头，好像这一切都是他的错。

Aziraphale微笑着摆摆手，他的气色看起来好了很多，“再见，Crowley。”

Crowley冲着放在其他椅上仍在叫喊的婴儿低声怒喝道：“给我闭上你们的嘴！”

那些孩子都被柔软的布包裹了起来，到底还是人类，经不住风吹雨打。

Crowley现在也仍然觉得很不可思议，由天使孕育及生产出来的生命却是人类。天使只是这些人类婴儿来到世上的通道，那又为什么要天使孕育？上帝有无所不能的创造力，他完全可以凭空创造任何生物。

他还记得Aziraphale还未生产时抚摸着肚子甜蜜地对他说：“一切都是上帝的旨意，自有它的道理。我们应该遵从，而不该随意怀疑。”

Crowley很为他的朋友感到不幸。他想就算当时他不是被迫堕落，以后他也会选择堕落的。倒不是地狱有多好，不难理解，天堂实在太糟糕了。

Aziraphale说这些话说了六千年，虽然他也总是违抗上帝的旨意，在没有天使能够察觉到的地方。

不过他应该知道的吧，上帝是无处不在的，他用不着自欺欺人。

Aziraphale脸上的笑容消失，神色变得忧虑。他向Crowley挥了下手，像是把面前的空气打向Crowley。他巨大的翅膀在室内展开，笼罩住了那些孩子。翅膀在抖动的时候落下了几片羽毛，有些正好落在那些孩子的脸上。他们用力摇摇头，将那些羽毛甩开，憋足了气继续哭。

“别这么大声，你吓到他们了。”

Crowley肯定地说：“不会的。他们的命硬得很。”

他都被Aziraphale吓掉了半条命，那些可怕的婴儿却连续嚎啕了几个小时。

“那……我真的走了。”他低下头，从墨镜上方露出的空隙看Aziraphale。

Aziraphale又露出了笑容。他总是这样，不计前嫌，无论发生什么，他都不会当真生气。他刚才也没有真的生气。

或者说，就算生气，也会因为本性的圣洁与温柔，而即刻又用柔软的态度浸透你。

Crowley此时这才觉得放松一些，像是全身都泡在温暖的泉水里。Aziraphale他太好了。

Crowley离开的时候，书店的大门在他身后关闭，依然能够听到刺耳的哭叫声。他叹了口气。希望这件事能快点过去。

Crowley不知道那些孩子会被怎么处理，是被接走，还是怎样，反正不可能让Aziraphale继续承担养育的责任。人类要活在人类之中，不是吗？

他担心其他天使会随时去书店，所以他没有再直接去书店。他打电话给Aziraphale，Aziraphale说他暂时不用去，自己很好，不用担心。

打完电话之后，Crowley的心里却更加空虚。他所做的一切就是担心，现在让他不用担心，他还能做什么？

Crowley再去书店的时候是在地狱和天堂开会的时候，他悄悄溜了出来。他想这种时候天使应该不会去找Aziraphale。

书店似乎关了一段时间，他差点以为Aziraphale不在里面。他试探着轻声喊：“Aziraphale？”

惊喜的笑声从书架后传来，“Crowley！”

Crowley绕到书店后方，Aziraphale依然坐在他以前经常用来工作的地方，不过衣着并不如以前整洁。他没有整齐地穿着三件套，他穿的那件衣服Crowley没有见过，有些像睡衣。Crowley向Aziraphale的腿看了看，似乎是条裙子。

Aziraphale毫不掩饰自己的欣喜，满面笑容，他的气色看起来好了很多。尽管不怎么整洁使他看上去有些狼狈，但状态和生产之前没有太大不同。

他的衣领敞开着，露出柔软的胸部。Crowley以前没有见过Aziraphale的裸体，不知道他的身体是不是原来就是如此。按照一般人类男性的身体来说，Aziraphale的胸部较为柔软，也较为膨大，当然也不排除是因为肥胖。

不过Crowley很快注意到Aziraphale的怀里正抱着一个孩子，那个孩子正用力吮吸着他的乳头。Crowley不知道天使还要承担养育人类的责任。

他这才注意到Aziraphale的旁边放着许多孩子，应该是之前从Aziraphale的身体里出来的人类婴儿。为什么天堂还没有把这些玩意儿带走？、

他走近了点看，那些孩子看起来正常多了，几乎和人类婴儿差不多大小，皮肤也变成了正常的粉白色。但是Crowley还是对那些孩子敬而远之。

他抬起手用曲起的指节不明显地指了指Aziraphale怀里的孩子，然后把双手背到身后，“还没有把他们送走吗？”

Aziraphale抬起头看了Crowley一眼，又低下头查看怀里的孩子，还替他掖了掖裹在身上的衣物，“天堂还没有派人来接。”

“那就把他们扔掉好了！”Aziraphale抬起头不豫地瞪了Crowley一眼，像是在指责他说错话，Crowley立即小声解释，“我是说……他们肯定可以靠自己活得很好。他们是天使孕育出来的，不可能那么脆弱。”

“他们是人类，人类就是很脆弱。”

Crowley叹了口气，“但是你也没必要一直养着他们吧。亚当和夏娃不是也可以依靠自己的能力生存下去吗？”

Aziraphale的动作停顿了一下，然后又恢复正常，“我不知道当初孕育亚当和夏娃的天使是怎么做的。现在的世界已经完全不同了，太危险。他们这么小，这么脆弱，我没有办法随意丢弃他们。”

“我没有说让你丢弃，只是……”实际上Crowley确实是这么想的，他觉得仅仅只是孕育就让Aziraphale付出够多。你已经给了他们生命，这还不够吗？还要再为他们付出多少、负责多久？

“而且上帝给了我哺乳的能力，说明上帝也赞成我这么做。是上帝引导我的。”Aziraphale把另一边的衣领向旁边掀开，露出整个膨胀的乳房和深色硕大的乳头。他轻轻挤压乳房，便有乳白色的液体从乳前端流出来。

Crowley瞠目结舌地看着眼前的这一幕，Aziraphale相信他已被事实说服，便用衣袖擦了擦流出的乳汁和乳头，用衣服再次盖住。

他在擦拭的时候，乳头在被碰到时，大幅度地转向一边。而Aziraphale的表情却没有任何变化，动作也没有任何停顿，看起来已经习以为常。

Aziraphale有乳头，而且会分泌乳汁，Crowley沉浸在震惊中久久缓不过神。与其说是震惊，不如说是打击。Aziraphale变得越来越像人类。无论是天使还是恶魔，他们可都不羡慕人类。

Crowley越来越觉得Aziraphale是被欺骗了。

他慢慢走近Aziraphale，然后他靠在他的椅边，半坐在扶手上。他环过Aziraphale的肩膀，Aziraphale抬起头，将怀里的孩子举高一些给他看，“看，他是不是很可爱？”

Crowley囫囵地点了点头。他其实不在意Aziraphale说什么，他们一般不会对一个话题辩论到底。当然是他让步较多，不过他真的不在意。他已经是恶魔了，哪里还有对错之分。Aziraphale是他唯一的朋友，也是最好的朋友，他只是想要Aziraphale能够开心。

但他现在却并不能够赞成Aziraphale的开心。他看着环绕在他们周围的孩子，他们沉睡着，却像是一个个沉睡的灾难。

他们确实都是人类，Crowley现在能够感觉到了。尽管从天使的身体中孕育出来，却都是确实的人类。贪婪、自私，人类的专属基因。

Aziraphale的翅膀自从怀孕开始便无法收起，现在依然存在。

Crowley轻轻碰了碰Aziraphale的羽毛，“现在还是收不起来吗？”

Aziraphale试着耸了耸肩膀，露出为难的神色，“还是没有办法，我也不知道怎么了。”

Crowley向Aziraphale的背后看去。他原本以为Aziraphale受伤了，但等他仔细看去，却发现那是一块由于羽毛没有覆盖而露出的翅膀皮肉。

他摸了摸那块，Aziraphale颤抖了一下。他望向Crowley，声音里带着些许乞求，“Crowley……”

Aziraphale微皱着眉，但眉头向上隆起，并不是生气和苦恼的表情。眼睛里波光粼粼，比之前似乎湿润了些。

在那一刹那，Crowley甚至怀疑Aziraphale是不是感受到了性欲。他看起来就像是在邀请！

没有哪个天使会因为战斗以外的意外而失去那么多羽毛。况且他们一向很注重形象。Crowley没有将这件事告诉Aziraphale，他准备去人类之间问问，看看是不是生产的缘故。

“哦！带了一些点心给你。”Crowley这才想起来自己手里拎着的食品盒。

他向周围看了看，几乎都被孩子占据。他想把Aziraphale喜欢的东西放得离他近一些，让他随手可得。最后他把包装精美的食物放在了Aziraphale身后的书架上，他为食物腾出了一个地方。

Aziraphale对他微笑了一下，然后又羞涩地低下了头，“谢谢，Crowley。”

Crowley心里很不是滋味。他不希望他的朋友继续承担这些不必要的责任，并且他也丝毫帮不上Aziraphale的忙。

他站起来，做出手掌向下按的手势，示意那不算什么，不用道谢。他习惯性地将手背在身后，这能够掩饰一些他的羞愧。

他觉得自己已经不能再继续待在这里，这里竟然比地狱还要压抑。

Crowley联系不到Aziraphale了。他再去书店找时，发现Aziraphale和孩子都不在了。

他当然不能直接去找其他天使问个清楚。他只能依靠自己的人脉打听，但到目前为止还没有任何有效的消息。

Aziraphale正一如往常待在自己的书店里，抱着其中一个孩子。

他几乎快要认识所有的孩子了，尽管第一眼看上去这些孩子都长得一样。他们也都有自己的性别，男孩和女孩的数量相同，证明这是经过计算和考虑的，确实是经上帝之手。

天使是没有性别的，也没有性器官。尽管可以创造出来，但是很显然，天使的生产方式不是经由生殖系统。

他自己也不知道那些孩子存在他身体里的哪一个部位。尽管他是将他们吐出来的，但他在怀孕的时候，腹部没有丝毫胀大，也根本不影响他进食。不过天使的身体与器官的功能并不像人类的那样分工明确，更大的作用只是装饰，尽可能模仿人类。

他突然感觉身体一轻，他急速地下落。等他受到一阵撞击落地时，他发现自己所在的地方和书店完全不一样。

阴暗、闭塞，在他周围环绕着几个面目肮脏的男人，他们拿着酒瓶，嘴里喷出浓烈而又劣质的酒味。他再抬起头看，天花板也和地面一样肮脏、潮湿，但看起来完好无损，可他明明是掉下来的。

他想点起亮光看看周围环境，但是他指尖所指的地方仍然是一片灰暗。他将指尖凑近自己仔细看了看，没有发现和以往有什么不同。他的奇迹失效了？

周围的人在他身边踢了踢，立刻有尖锐的哭喊声响彻狭窄的空间。声音的放大表明这里似乎是地下。

Aziraphale这才知道其他孩子也跟着他一起掉下来了。他赶紧向身边伸手摸了摸，还好那些孩子都还完好，应该没有受伤。确认其他孩子的安全之后，他又紧紧抱了抱怀里的孩子。

那些家伙估计是适应了这里的光线，倒是看得清楚。他们口齿不清地讨论着什么，Aziraphale听到一些“翅膀”之类的字眼，应该是在讨论他。

又来了几个人，Aziraphale警觉地盯着前方，尽管他看不清。他模糊地看到那些人在他身边蹲下，然后拿起什么东西又离开。孩子的哭声更加大声，随着那些人行动的方位离去。那些人在把他的孩子带走。

“不要！”他第一反应便是去抢，但被其他人一脚踢在胸前。他向后跌去，怀里的孩子被他松开，在他想要去抢回时只拽回一块毯子。

他不知道有几个人控制着他的身体，但是他感到自己的翅膀传来一阵疼痛。好痛！

有人拽他的翅膀。他闭上眼忍痛。

神应该怜爱世人，体会他们的痛苦。所以在经受苦难时，就算来自于人类本身，神也要爱他们。

但据他所知，上帝从不允许任何人违抗他的命令。而从他的口里说出的，一向只有命令，没有建议。上帝真的爱他的创造物吗？

Aziraphale以前不是这样的。他没有吃过苦，没有经历过大型的战斗。无论他承不承认，他爱好享乐。他没有见过血和牺牲，所以他做不到怜悯世人，他只是不忍心。他会同情人类，但不会纵容人类，他不会用自己的痛苦换取人类的良知。

他被迫仰起头。他看到一团白色从他头顶洒下，然后从集中的一团逐渐分散开，落在他的脸上。他呼出一口气，它又继续向下飘落。那是他的羽毛。

天使的羽毛是不会那么轻易被拔掉的，那不仅仅只是装饰品。

他用力一抖翅膀，想要击散围绕着他的这些施暴者，却有更多的羽毛飘落下来。他吃惊地看向周围飘散的白色羽毛，原来在如此黯淡的光线下，天使羽毛的颜色依旧能够被辨识。

那群家伙似乎也被这种场面震慑住，或者说是感叹。他们停下继续暴行的动作，发出粗鲁的呼声。天使的羽毛像即将落下的树叶被一阵风吹过一样哗啦啦地落下，是很漂亮吧。

有人过来扒他的衣服。因为之前的哺乳，他的领口依然大敞着，那人用力一拽便轻易撕开。

他之前为了方便清理秽物，将平常繁琐的三件套换成了睡裙。这件衣服还是几个世纪之前的男式睡衣，触感柔软，他很喜欢，一直留着。庆幸他是天使，有保存的地方，否则它估计早就腐烂。

而他没有生殖器，所以除了裙子，他什么也没有穿。

另外一些人从底下将裙子撩起，露出他光裸的大腿和空白的三角区域。

他是天使，从来与性无关，他连生育都不依靠生殖系统，他在此时是不会知道有关下半身的恐惧的。

那些人类似乎并不是第一次见到生育的天使。他们轻车熟路地夺取他的孩子，冷静地面对他宽阔的翅膀，也洞察了他生育的秘密。

所以他们能自然而然地说出：“天使不是应该怜爱世人吗？给人类生几个孩子不是很理所当然吗？”

天使是离神最近的生物，他们的性质与神直接挂钩。如果神是圣洁的，他们也必然是圣洁的。如果他们被玷污，也意味着神被蒙上污垢。

所以天使为了可以不具有人性，而变得残酷。天使要像神爱世人一样去爱人类，但首先，他们是神的创造物。

可惜Aziraphale是个心软的天使。或者说，他愈来愈像人，他变得具有人性。

他同情那些经受苦难的人类，他连苦难本身都怜爱。难道他应该因为努力像神一样爱人而被迫堕落吗？

“天使不是神吗？神应该怜爱世人，为人类做什么都可以，不应该是这样吗？”

他们踩踏着Aziraphale空白的下体位置，像是要踩出一套生殖系统。

“做什么都可以，所以为人类生孩子又有什么不对？”

Aziraphale眼前被一道烈焰照亮，他的眼睛被突如其来的强光刺激得直流眼泪。他在泪眼朦胧之间看到，那人手上拿着的是他许久之前赠送出去的炎剑。

他根本没有想要尖叫，只是他听到从自己喉咙里传出了一声疾呼。他不知道自己的身体内部是否真的如同人类那样有着完整的器官，所以他难以想象自己身下此时会是什么场景。

那人用炎剑割开了他的会阴，做得像是他真的有了一个阴道。

炎剑上的火焰燃烧着他的伤口，将落在他身下和身上的白色羽毛都点燃了，顷刻间化成黑色的灰，落在他的身上，将他洁白的身体污染。

如果在以前，他可以依靠天使的奇迹去清除这些污垢，而如今他再也无法做到。他变得太像一个人类。

他以前能够感受到的其实不只有爱，可他现在却什么也感觉不到。无论他人的情绪，还是他自己的触感，他都已在失去。

他落光了羽毛的肉翅不断痉挛，然后舒展地张开，直至垂到敌人的脚下。他没有任何力气再控制自己的肉体，他的翅膀和敌人亲密地靠在一起的样子，仿佛他已经融进到那些人的人群里。

炎剑继续向他被割开的伤口之中深入开拓，仿佛那可以在他的身体内部打造出一个真实的子宫。再孕育出更多的生命。

他尽力向乌黑潮湿的天花板伸出了一只手臂，嘴无声地大张，喉咙几番收缩，像是窒息时的应激反应。那里没有神，不是向上攀登就会离天堂近一点。

而他的朋友，在他是天使的时候，就总是担心他而及时搭救他的那个恶魔朋友，此时会听到他的心声吗？

Crowley不到万不得已，是不会去找其他天使询问Aziraphale的下落的。

Gabriel对Crowley的到来似乎并不惊讶。他像是已经知道Crowley想问什么，早有准备地摇摇头，说：“Aziraphale已经不再属于我们中的一员，我也不知道他的下落。”

Aziraphale被割去了神格，他堕落成了人。

因他听信神的许诺，神说要爱世人，他便虔诚地去爱，像爱自己的孩子。他把爱当成一种保护自己的玩具，神却利用它为他赋予真正的母亲的身份。反正他都是一样去爱，一样去孕育，不同的是他这次用他自己的身体去感受，去付出代价。

这是否满足了他的愿望呢？他的下场难道就是他应得的吗？

Crowley再见到Aziraphale时，Aziraphale早已适应了他人间母亲的身份和生活，所以他并不显得诚惶诚恐，似乎还游刃有余。

Aziraphale落光羽毛的肉翅也已消失，全身脏污，分不清那些污垢是红色还是黑色。他向Crowley的方向转过身时，他的肩胛骨突起，撑裂了伤口，流出的血液反射出亮光，Crowley才辨认出在他背脊两边，翅膀被沿根割断的深色伤口。

仅仅是Aziraphale这副模样就足够令Crowley苦不堪言，更别提他怀里正吮吸他鼓胀的乳房的孩子。

除去恶魔的身份，Crowley并不想要以敌意面对无能的人类，尤其是婴儿。但那个婴儿吮吸乳头的动作和姿态甚至与成年人一样猥亵。

连如此幼小脆弱的生物都能从他那么强大的Aziraphale身上轻易夺取，还有什么不能伤害到Aziraphale？或者说，Aziraphale还有什么存在的价值呢？

当所有生物都可以从他那里轻易摄取的时候，他就不再具有生物的能力，他就成了死物。活着的价值是反抗的价值，生命力是反抗的能力。纵使他仍旧活着，也不再具有生命力。

Aziraphale明明是神爱的受害者，此时沉迷其中的他正同流合污，比他怀中的孩子、身旁等待着使他继续怀孕的人类更加可憎。

Crowley向他单膝跪下，尽量和瘫坐在地上的他平视。Crowley伸出手，轻声说：“跟我走吧。”

我带你走。你卑屈的过往可以一并抹去，你会重新展开有力的双翅，羽毛的颜色照亮半边天空，你会在劲风中重新鼓起丰满的羽翼，你将重临神域。

只要你和我走，现在你的模样就都不用再被提起。

Aziraphale的嘴边仍旧残留着干涸的血迹和体液。扯开嘴角笑时，他的嘴唇又再次裂开，像是剪彩时飘落在头上的红色丝带，耳边传来胜利的欢呼。

他对着Crowley只是笑，双臂仍旧紧紧抱着怀中体形已不再适合他的怀抱的孩子。这些孩子在他单薄的怀抱和稀薄的乳汁中快速长大，然后又进入到下一轮回。

他是心甘情愿的。

“就是这样，也不要离开吗？”Crowley站起来，收起手臂，但仍旧关怀地目视着他曾经的Aziraphale。

Crowley突然想到他们以前对坐时礼貌的换盏，浅显的交谈，浮于表面，简单而又仍有大段空白占据他们之间。因为他们最不缺的就是时间。他们拥有无限的时间可以去挥霍，他们绝不会体会急于一时是什么感受。

就是这样，才让他们冷静、平静。

如果他们是人类，能够在短暂的时间内体会到“有限”的意义，他们就会知道他们相处的大部分时间的感受是快乐。简单、轻松、肤浅，这就是快乐。而在那时，他们往往察觉不到，因为正是这份快乐所需要的空白支配着他们。

Crowley心中非常难过，宛如针扎一般尖锐的疼痛。他捏紧拳头，闭上眼睛。只有当一切都回不来时，他才终于了解什么是好的。

并非他们以前不懂珍惜，只是他不该在情势无法挽回的时候，还想到从前。

天使要堕入人间，而身处地狱的恶魔，又如何去拯救？

纵使是恶魔，也无法拯救。天使穿越过地狱，掉落到人间。

END


End file.
